Deep Silent Complete
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: A kidnapping takes place and it leaves two of the team unable to work the case but why? Will the victim be found alive and does one of the team have a connection with the victim? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Deep Silent Complete

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Nicole Delko

Rating : NC-17 ( with harrowing scenes )

Others : Entire Miami team

Summary : A kidnapping takes place and it leaves two of the team unable to work the case but why? Will the victim be found alive and does one of the team have a connection with the victim? Read to find out...

Chapter One - A Shocking Event...

Miami in the summer time was a perfect summer but one day something shocking would happen and a young girl who lived in Miami all her life and was related to Eric Delko and so unaware of what was to happen later that day to Nicole which would also open the feelings of another CSI who had secretly slept with Nicole a few days ago and it would also shock him to the core but will he be allowed to work the case?

( Cruelly Snatched )

Nicole was leaving a cafe when less than five seconds later, she was snatched in broad daylight and bundled into a waiting van which then drove off and the witnesses then contaced the MDPD to inform them of what had happened, then Horatio arrived on the scene with Calleigh and Frank Tripp who was talking to witnesses about what happened and then returned to inform Horatio who then put his sunglasses on and said " We have to find her alive..." then walked to discuss with the cafe owner about the victim...

( Crime Lab )

Horatio and Calleigh returned to the lab and had the information on the table in the layout room when Eric came inside and saw the photo then said " I know who she is" which came as a shock when Horatio asked " Who is she?" and Eric sighed then admitted " It's Nicole Delko and she's a cousin of mine on my mom's side of the family" when Horatio then tells Eric " You can't work the case due to conflict of interest" and Eric just nodded then left the room when Eric bumps into Ryan who asks " Uh everything ok Delko?" and Eric replies " No it aint as Nicole was kidnapped today" which takes Ryan by surprise and realises that he knows her in a very personal way after they had slept together four nights ago at his condo...

( Boathouse, Dade Docks )

Nicole was lying on a mattress, tied up and the kidnappers appeared and proceeded to harm her brutally when Nicole tries to break free from her captors who then kick her hard to the floor and one of them assualted her unaware that Nicole was trying to loosen her knots but soon discovered it wasnt as easy as she first thought but they just laughed and made things difficult for Nicole who kept trying to break free from their grasp but didnt think to speak in case something happened...

( Locker Room )

Ryan was sitting on the bench thinking about Nicole and the night that they had slept together when Horatio finds Ryan and asks " Something on your mind Mr Wolfe?" when Ryan just tells Horatio " Four days ago i uh slept with Nicole and i want to help in finding her alive" and Horatio replies " Mr Wolfe, you cannot work the case" and Ryan nods when Eric overhears what Ryan admitted to Horatio and wasn't too pleased with it and all he wanted was to find Nicole alive and well...

Will the CSI's find Nicole alive and will Ryan be able to help them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Fight For This Love

Ryan was worried about Nicole and it made Ryan realise that he has feelings for Nicole and wonders if he'll ever get the chance to tell Nicole how he feels about her and the team were trying to find Nicole alive and Ryan confides in Alexx about his feelings for Nicole and Alexx comforts Ryan unaware that Eric had overheard that Ryan had feelings for Nicole which shocked Eric after hearing it...

( 36 hours later )

The team were edging closer to find her unaware that Nicole had broken free from her kidnappers and was heading towards Ryan's condo and knocked on his door and Ryan opened it to find Nicole there and let her inside and Nicole asked Ryan " Am i gonna be safe here?" when Ryan replied " You will be safe soon" and Nicole heads upstairs to change and put her clothes into a bag so they could go to the lab along with samples from the attack and Nicole returns downstairs and tells Ryan " It was horrible" and Ryan comforts Nicole who cried on Ryan's chest and Ryan admits " I love you so much " and Nicole tells Ryan " I love you too"...

Horatio got a phone call from Ryan explaining about Nicole which was was good news or so it seemed as Eric was still angry after overhearing that Ryan had feelings for Nicole and was gonna try and prevent them from being together as Eric wasn't happy about his cousin seeing Ryan and thought of ways to prevent it and then it dawned on Eric that he was gonna tell Nicole bad stuff about Ryan but Eric hoped that Nicole would believe him and ditch Ryan for good...

( Ryan's Condo )

Nicole was staying with Ryan and she knew that she could trust him and Ryan felt the same about Nicole who didn't know that Eric would try and ruin their lives but Ryan wasn't gonna let anyone come between them no matter what and Nicole knew how she felt about Ryan and didn't regret sleeping with each other which meant a lot to both of them and Ryan admitted to Nicole " I thought that i wasn't gonna get the chance to tell you how i felt and i'm glad that i did" which Nicole nods and kisses Ryan passionately which then results in them ending up in bed together again and they went all the way without using anything and afterwards, Nicole was sound asleep on Ryan's chest which made Ryan happy who then fell asleep as well...

( Eric's Thoughts )

Knowing that Nicole got away from her kidnappers came as good news but i dislike her being with Ryan, but don't get me wrong but the thought of them two being together creeps me out so much so that i'd rather allow Nicole to be with someone else rather than Ryan who would treat Nicole like crap and she doesn't deserve that and i know Nicole won't forgive me but i have to do something about it as she should be here at my condo but no, she's with Ryan grrr and even worse was discovering that they had slept together before and that made me sick and still does now but i'm gonna attempt to break them up once and for all, just not sure when but soon enough to destroy them, as i can't stomach their relationship which i doubt is even real..

Will Eric succeed in ruining Nicole's relationship with Ryan?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Especially For You

( MDPD Lab )

Nicole was in the lab talking about her ordeal with Horatio while Ryan watched from the other side of the glass hoping that they would be caught and charged for what they did and Nicole thought the same and knew that it would take time for her to get over it and knew that Ryan would help her and she was glad about that but she also knew that Eric wasn't happy about it at all..

( Eric's Harsh Words To Nicole )

Eric was talking with Nicole in the locker room and Eric tells Nicole " Ryan's not to be trusted and he'll hurt you" when Nicole tells Eric " You can't tell me who i can and can not trust so don't even try your sad attempts to break me and Ryan up as it ain't gonna happen and it's my life!" and Nicole walks out of the locker room only to find Ryan who notices that Nicole's upset and gently asks " What happened?" and Nicole tells Ryan " Eric said that i shouldn't trust you and that you might hit me" which shocked Ryan who then tells Nicole " I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and i know that you trust me and also you know it too" which makes Nicole nod while Eric watched with un happy look on his face and he then saw Nicole and Ryan embracing each other..

( Six weeks later )

Nicole and Ryan were still together and Eric still hated seeing them being all lovey dovey around each other and Nicole was still recovering from her attack unaware that there would be a shock in store for both Nicole and Ryan which would come out later that week which would take both Ryan and Nicole by complete surprise and they would have a decision to make about it and Nicole knew how much she loved Ryan and vice versa with Ryan who loved Nicole deeply and he really hated Eric for he was trying to do and Ryan wasn't gonna allow Eric to ruin his relationship with Nicole as it dawned on Ryan that he wanted to protect Nicole in whatever way that he could..

Later that week, Nicole was at Ryan's condo and had discovered something that morning after Ryan left for work and Nicole was taken by surprise and thought of ways that she would tell Ryan and she now had so many ways swarming through her head and thought the best way would be face to face which was the right way and Nicole wondered how Ryan would react to it all and left to visit her doctor who then confirmed it and Nicole realised that now it was real and she still felt scared of telling Ryan but hoped he would be over the moon about or so she hoped inside..

Ryan arrived home after his shift to find Nicole curled up on the sofa when Ryan walked over and sat down next to her then asked " Everything ok?" and Nicole shook her head which worried Ryan and Nicole sighed softly thinking how was even gonna say the words let alone wonder how Ryan would react but she hoped for a good reaction but had to compose herself for what she would say next to Ryan who was still worried when Nicole then admits " I have something to tell you"...

What does Nicole tell Ryan but more importantly how will Ryan react to the news?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - When Will My Life Begin

( Ryan's Condo/Confession )

Ryan wondered what Nicole was gonna tell him and he hoped it was something good but wasn't sure what it could be and Nicole was so nervous about telling Ryan what she had found out after visit to her doctor and now sitting together on the couch, Ryan waited with bated breath wondering what would happen next then Nicole admits to Ryan "I'm scared to tell you as i don't know how you'll react" and Ryan embraces Nicole in his arms when she then tells Ryan " I'm pregnant" and Nicole had said the words that she had been scared of saying and didn't know what would happen now..

Nicole got up and walked over to the stairs and sat down wondering some stuff over in her mind while Ryan was processing the news that he was gonna be a dad and it made Ryan realise how happy the news made him, then walked over to Nicole and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her then whispered " I'm happy about our unborn baby honestly" when Nicole looked up at Ryan who had a smile on his face and it made Nicole realise that everything was gonna be ok and Nicole was relieved that Ryan was happy about becoming a dad..

( Telling Eric/Fight )

Nicole and Ryan were both at the lab knowing that what they were about to confess would anger Eric more than he already was, so they were all in the locker room when Eric asks Nicole " What uh is going on?" when Nicole then replies " Eric there is no easy of telling you this but i'm six weeks pregnant with Ryan's child" and Eric seems shocked but it quickly turns to anger and Eric hits Ryan hard then Nicole grabs Eric by the collar and shoves him away when Ryan gets up and tells Eric " What the hell is the matter you and try and be happy for Nicole for fuck's sake" but their conversation was overheard by Horatio and Calleigh who both were gobsmacked by what they heard and Horatio tells Eric " Go and cool down" which Eric does and Calleigh follows while Horatio tries to make sense of what happened a few seconds ago in the locker room..

( Aftermath of the locker room )

Eric was cooling off outside by the fire exit under the watchful eye of Calleigh who asks " Mind explaining what happened?" and Eric sighs then admits " Nicole told me that she was expecting a baby with Ryan and it made my blood boil and i lashed out in anger but i don't regret it one single flaming bit" which shocks Calleigh and meanwhile Ryan was being treated for his injury by Alexx while Nicole watched and it was clear to Alexx that Ryan truly loved Nicole and could tell by the way they were around each other in the lab and Alexx decided that she would try and talk some sense into Eric later on when things were quiet and Nicole kept in close to Ryan which was noticed by Horatio who was watching from the door and had the same thoughts as Alexx too..

( Personal Time )

Back at Ryan's condo, Nicole was resting on Ryan's lap on the couch as Ryan rested his hand on Nicole's stomach and knew that it was special that they were gonna become a family and for Ryan, it was a perfect dream which turned real and it made him realise that he wouldn't change it for anything in the world and Nicole knew that she had made the right choice in being with Ryan and somehow she hoped that Eric would come around to the idea but it seemed impossible for now but the main thing for Nicole was that she was safe and also loved by Ryan and it made her happy in each way possible and neither knew what Eric had planned in store... Yet

How will Eric rxtract his bitter revenge against Ryan but will he be stopped in time?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Dust In The Wind

( Crime Lab )

Ryan was drinking his coffee on his break when Eric entered the room and knew what he was gonna do and walked over to Ryan and attacked Ryan then kicked him to the floor and still kicked him when Horatio entered the break room and made a grab for Eric and dragged him out, then Calleigh knelt down to Ryan and carefully moved his jacket to find bruising and Ryan whispered to Calleigh " It's so painful" and Calleigh nods then gently helps Ryan to stand and then took him over to Dade Memorial to be fully checked over when the doctor informed Ryan that he had four broken ribs and would need at least two or three months off work for them to heal..

( Ryan & Nicole's Condo )

Calleigh took Ryan home and Calleigh explained to Nicole about what happened and it made her sick after finding out that Eric had attacked Ryan like that and she tried to hold her anger at bay as she didn't wanna get stressed out and didn't want to lose her unborn child either and after Calleigh had left, Nicole gently hugged Ryan and tells him "I hate him for what he did to you" and Ryan replied " I know and i hate him too so you're not the only one" when Nicole agreed and rested against Ryan's right side as his left side was hurting like crazy, then Ryan passed Nicole some gel he had been given for his side and asked " Could you put some on for me?" and Nicole nods and unscrews the top and puts some onto her hand and rubs it softly onto Ryan's side as gently as she could and then Ryan tells Nicole " I love you" and Nicole replies " I love you too"..

Later that evening, Ryan was resting upstairs and Nicole was thinking about stuff and wandered up to their bedroom and laid on the bed and curled up next to Ryan and closed her eyes when Ryan noticed Nicole next to him and for Ryan who felt sore and he knew that maybe putting in for a transfer to maybe New York and he decided to talk it over with Nicole soon and see what she thought of it and whether it would be a good idea or not..

Nicole was sitting up when Ryan slowly sat up and asked Nicole " How would you feel about maybe moving away from Miami?" and Nicole replied " I'd need to think about it" and Ryan nodded then hoped that Nicole would agree about moving away from Miami to have a fresh start and to be a proper family and Nicole knew that Ryan wanted to get away and she didn't blame him for it and then tells him " It's a good idea so let's do it" and Ryan asks " Are you sure?" when Nicole then replies " Of course i'm sure"..

Ryan knew that they were doing the right thing in moving away from Miami and having a fresh start together and Ryan calls Horatio and asks for a transfer and Horatio sighs and agrees to do it and after the call, Nicole tells Ryan " Once we get away from here and it's a whole new start for the three of us" and Ryan nods in reply and gently embraces Nicole in his arms and they share a kiss to cement their life together and also their future as a family..

How will the team react when they discover that Ryan has left for a new job?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - I Wanna Be With You

( Transfer News )

Ryan had put in for a transfer to New York and would work in the crime lab under Mac Taylor and Ryan knew that once he and Nicole were in New York then they could have a fresh start and to move on with their lives and Ryan had to the cleared for duty and once Ryan had got that sorted then decided to tell the team about what he planned to do..

( Crime Lab - Confession )

Ryan was in the locker room with Calleigh,Alexx and Natalia who were unaware of what Ryan was gonna tell them and Ryan sighed then spoke " I'm moving away as i transfered for another job away from here and Nicole's coming with me as we need a fresh start and to also be a proper family" when Alexx asked " Are you totally sure that you want to do this?" and Ryan tells Alexx " I have to and i'm 100% sure it's the right thing to do for me and for Nicole" which was overheard by Eric who still disliked their relationship and once he heard that they were leaving Miami it kinda made him feel guilty but decided to not let it show..

( Packing Begins )

Ryan was packing up all his stuff and Nicole was doing the same with her stuff that she had and looked over at Ryan and smiled knowing that she was glad that they were moving away together to New York for their new life and Ryan would only keep in touch with Horatio and Alexx as he trusted them both and Nicole knew that once they were settled then their new life would be what they wanted and it would give Ryan a chance to work with best team under Mac's supervision and work the streets with the other CSI's and lab tech Adam Ross as well which excited Ryan to no ends..

( Leaving Miami/Arriving In New York )

All they now had to do was travel to New York and it would take two hours to get there and there was an apartment ready for them and it was next door to Mac Taylor and once they arrived in New York and over to their brand new apartment, they could unpack their stuff and settle in to their new life together and Mac went to visit them and told Ryan that he would start work the following week and Ryan was excited about his new job and life with Nicole whose bump was getting bigger and Nicole knew that she had done the right thing in being with Ryan and she didn't regret it and tells Ryan " I don't regret being with you" when Ryan replied " Neither do i sweetheart" and Ryan gives Nicole a loving hug..

How will Ryan's new job go and will Eric ever realise how stupid he's been?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Amaranth

( New York Apartment )

Ryan and Nicole were settling in to their new life together in New York and it dawned on Ryan that he wanted to show Nicole how much she meant to him and had so many thoughts going through his mind until the right one was perfect and he then had to decide how it would happen but knew that Nicole would be shocked to say the least and Ryan also knew that Nicole should be happy about it..

Nicole was happy with Ryan who felt the same way about Nicole and they both were glad to be away from Miami and also Eric as well who hated them being together and he was angry that they left Miami and Eric slowly started to realise how stupid he'd been but it was too late for him to say sorry to Nicole as she had moved away with Ryan who then took Nicole outside into the night sky and knew that he was gonna do something he had never asked before and was a bit nervous about it and knew he wanted it to be perfect and Nicole turned to Ryan and tells him " I love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby here in New York" and once Ryan heard those words, it made him more sure than before and then asks Nicole " I love you too and knowing that you wanna be here with me for the rest of our lives, so i'm asking this, Nicole will you marry me?"..

After Ryan proposed to Nicole, he hoped that she would agree to be his wife and Nicole then tells Ryan " I'd love to marry you" which made Ryan happy then embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss to celebrate their engagement and Nicole knew that she was very lucky and she knew that she would take Ryan's surname too and not have the Delko surname anymore and Ryan knew how Nicole felt about her maiden name and knowing how happy she would be to have his surname made Ryan love Nicole even more and Ryan called Alexx to tell her the good news and Alexx was overjoyed for Ryan and Nicole who knew that Alexx was like a mom to her and also to Ryan as well..

( One Week Later )

Mac picked Ryan up and they went to the Crime Lab where Ryan would meet the rest of the team and Ryan was nervous but excited at the same time which he had never felt before and Mac tells his team " This is Ryan Wolfe and he's our newest member" when Stella hugs Ryan as does Aiden along with Adam,Don and Danny who then asks Ryan " You uh got someone special right now?" and Ryan replies " Actually i'm engaged as i asked Nicole to marry me last week and also we're expecting our first child together" and the team welcome Ryan into the family which makes Ryan feel like he belongs as it had taken the Miami team a long time to accept him after Tim Speedle died in the line of duty..

( Miami - Alexx tells team )

Alexx was in the breakroom when Calleigh, Natalia,Horatio and Eric enter the room to find Alexx smiling after her call with Ryan when Calleigh asks " Anyone heard from Ryan?" when Alexx nods in reply and Horatio then asks Alexx " How is Ryan and Nicole doing?" and Alexx tells them all " Ryan's doing fine and Nicole is fine too as well which leads me to tell you something that Ryan wanted you all to know" when Eric asks " Which is?" then Alexx replies " Ryan's asked Nicole to marry him and she's agreed to become Ryan's wife" which goes down well with the team apart from Eric who now chucked his cup to the wall where it broke into pieces..

Will Ryan Nicole invite some of the Miami team to their wedding or will Eric lose his rag even more?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Yesterday You Threw Away Tomorrow

( New York )

Ryan had given Nicole a solitare engagement ring and Nicole loved it and hugged Ryan who returned the hug and knew that he was excited about their upcoming marriage and the birth of their first child in six months time which they were very excited about and Nicole tells Ryan " How about we get married after our baby's born" when Ryan replied " Sure that's ok with me" and Ryan knew that they had a lot of planning to do for their wedding and it quickly dawned on Ryan that this was the first time he had ever been in love and was glad he'd fallen in love with Nicole and wouldn't change it for anything..

( Romance In Bedroom )

Nicole was in bed next to Ryan whose ribs were almost fully healed up and it was good for Ryan and he was glad that he had Nicole to help him get back to full health again and looking over at Nicole who was reading a book about a ghost who haunted a house while Ryan rested his hand on Nicole's bump and smiled knowing how happy he was about becoming a father for the first time and Nicole put her bookmark in her book then set it down on the bedside cabinet and cuddled into Ryan who was happy with the way things were going and Ryan softly kisses Nicole which results in the both of them having some fun under the covers and afterwards, Nicole was resting on Ryan's bare chest while Ryan gently grazed Nicole's shoulder with his knuckles as he knew how much Nicole loved it and knowing that once they were married, Ryan knew that it was gonna be perfect and didn't want Eric anywhere near their wedding not after what he did back in Miami..

( Reflection - Eric )

I realise now that i've been a total bastard to Nicole and also to Ryan but i know that they won't forgive me for all i've done to them and i've pushed them away for good and the team miss him and i understand that, really but i never thought in my wildest dreams that Nicole would fall for Ryan in the way that she did and now they are getting married and having a baby together and i don't even know where they are now..

( A Request )

Ryan calls Alexx and asks her to come to his wedding once the baby's born which Alexx agrees to and Ryan also tells her that Horatio is invited too along with Calleigh which Alexx agrees to pass on and after the call, Ryan glances over at Nicole who was thinking when Ryan asks " You ok honey?" and Nicole replies " Yeah i'm fine and just felt our baby move" and Ryan puts his hand on Nicole's bump and feels their unborn baby move and it makes him smile so much and hugs Nicole lovingly and Nicole returns the hug and realises that she's very lucky to have Ryan in her life and she had told him what went on in the docks during her kidnapping and when she told Ryan who felt the colour drain from his face and afterwards, Ryan made Nicole a promise that he would protect her with his life and Nicole was glad about that and always would be..

Can Eric ever make it up to both Ryan and Nicole before it's too late or has he lost any chance of contact forever?

_Yesterday was the start of the future now tomorrow it's gone_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Good Enough

( New York )

Nicole was drinking some orange juice while she was pregnant and a text early that morning brought on some nerves and Ryan was at work when the text came through and she debated whether or not to tell Ryan but it dawned on her that honesty was best and kept the text and would show it to Ryan when he came back from work later on and she wondered how Ryan would react to the text message which was from Eric and all Nicole could do was be angry with herself and hoped that it was only the one text but she didn't know what would happen next..

Ryan returned home to find Nicole in their bedroom sitting on the bed holding her teddy bear close to her when Ryan walked over and sat next to Nicole and then Ryan wondered what had happened then asks " What happened?" when Nicole passes Ryan her cell phone with the text message and tells him " Take a look" and Ryan looks at the text message which reads " I'm so sorry for what i've done to you both and i hate myself for it but i want to see you please... Eric" and Ryan quickly realises how spooked Nicole was after getting that text and asks her " Do you want to see him?" and Nicole replies " I don't know and i hate him but i'm full of mixed thoughts now" and Ryan wraps his left arm around Nicole who leans in against Ryan and softly sighs still unsure whether she wants to see Eric again and decides something and tells Ryan " I don't want to see him and hope you understand", then Ryan tells Nicole " Course i understand and it's the right decision to make"..

( Eric in New York )

Eric goes to New York unaware that both Ryan and Nicole lived there and luckily Nicole and Ryan are spending time together after having their five month scan to find out the sex of baby Wolfe and both were happy with what the nurse had told them regarding their baby and Eric saw them together and walked over which shocked them and Eric pushes Nicole up against the wall and tells her " You're coming back to Miami" when Nicole replies " No i'm not as i'm staying here with Ryan" and then Eric puts pressure on Nicole's neck and Ryan pulls Eric back and lands on the ground when an angry Ryan tells Eric " Stay the hell away from us!" and Ryan then pulls Nicole in close to him and she was upset and was shaking a lot and Ryan takes Nicole home and calls Horatio to tell him what happened and Ryan knew how angry Horatio was..

( The Apartment )

Nicole's neck was showing a red mark where Eric tried to strangle her and Ryan kept a close hold of Nicole and felt angry inside with what had happened earlier and Nicole was still scared and Ryan knew that and felt guilty about what happened but Nicole knew how Ryan felt and tells him " I know you feel guilty and we didn't know he was gonna do that" and Ryan nods then replies " I know and i love you" and Nicole tells Ryan " I love you too" which makes Ryan glad that Nicole still loved him..

Later that night, Nicole was in bed before Ryan who was drinking a cup of hot chocolate to ease his thoughts and he knew that he was gonna try harder to protect Nicole who had fallen asleep when Ryan got into bed next to her and Nicole snuggled into Ryan as she wanted to feel close to him and Ryan knew how much he loved Nicole and always would for the rest of his life and placed a loving kiss on Nicole's forehead and rested his hand on her bump and closed his eyes and they both were asleep wrapped in the warmth of each other in their New York apartment..

_Here in the darkness i know myself can't break free till i let it go _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - What Hurts The Most

( Aftermath Of Eric's actions )

Nicole woke up the next morning before Ryan and went outside to the fresh air and sighed softly after what happened the day before and she knew that she would never forgive Eric for what he did and Ryan rolled over to find the other side of their bed empty and getting up, Ryan made his way into the living room where he then saw Nicole outside and walked over to her and snuggled into her and asks " You ok?" and Nicole tells Ryan " Just been thinking about yesterday" and Ryan knew what that meant and didn't want to pry as he knew that Nicole wanted to think things over and make a decision about what she would do next..

Ryan kept a close hold of Nicole in his arms while she was making a decision and turned around and snuggled into Ryan's chest when he lead her back to their bed and once back in bed, Nicole was snuggled in close to Ryan who promised himself that he would try harder to protect Nicole who then tells Ryan " I've made my decison" and Ryan asks " Which is?" and Nicole tells Ryan " I'm never ever gonna forgive Eric for what he did to me" which Ryan nods and replies " You didn't deserve that" and Nicole nods as her neck was slowly getting better but Nicole knew that she had made the right choice and it made her want to marry Ryan sooner than first thought..

After a while, both Nicole and Ryan were asleep with Nicole in close to Ryan like she was every night and half an hour later, Nicole woke up after having a flashback which woke Ryan who instantly knew why and pulled Nicole into him and comforted her in his loving way when Nicole tells Ryan " I'm thinking that we should tie the knot asap" and Ryan realises that Nicole wants to have the Wolfe surname asap and agrees to get married asap, then Nicole yawns softly and rests against Ryan's chest and slowly falls asleep again with Ryan by her side and for Nicole she was glad to have Ryan by her side..

Ryan had called Alexx to inform her that they were bringing the wedding forward and Alexx understood the reason why after Ryan told Alexx what had happened which took Alexx by surprise and she wasn't too happy about and neither was Horatio for that matter who would raise hell when Eric returned from New York..

( Miami - Eric returns )

Eric returned to Miami and went to the lab where an angry Alexx and Horatio were waiting for him in the break room and once Eric entered the break room and Alexx tells Eric " We know what you did to Nicole and trying to kill her was just evil" when Horatio replies " I agree with Alexx and why'd you do that?" and Eric then explains " I did it because i had to get Nicole away from Ryan and she wouldn't leave him" and Horatio then said " Nicole loves Ryan and you can't handle that so you thought of splitting them up would work but guess what! it didn't " which still annoyed Eric who guessed that Nicole wouldn't speak to him ever again..

( New York )

Nicole was still asleep after Ryan had woken up and watched Nicole sleep and Ryan knew that he was gonna make sure that Nicole and their unborn baby was safe from Eric and Ryan sighed and gently traced Nicole's cheek with his knuckles and it made him realise how much she meant to him and always would..

How will Ryan and Nicole's wedding go and will it be happy ever after?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Somewhere In My Memory

( The Wedding )

The wedding day had finally arrived and Nicole was excited about marrying Ryan who stayed at Mac's along with Danny and Flack while Calleigh,Aiden and Alexx were with Nicole who couldn't wait to finally have Ryan's surname and she also knew that she'd get rid of her maiden name once and for all which had been a bad reminder of what happened when Alexx was fixing Nicole's hair and make - up as well while Aiden and Calleigh watched and it started snowing outside as it became clear that it would be a winter wedding which was a dream of Nicole's and now it had gotten even more perfect..

Ryan was getting ready and was happy about marrying Nicole and knowing that they would be together forever and Ryan would make sure that everyday would be filled with a gesture and then the boys left Mac's apartment to head to the venue when Nicole showed off her wedding dress which had a warm fleece around the shoulders so she could keep warm and Alexx was emotional that two of her babies were getting married to each other and was overjoyed..

At the venue, Ryan saw Horatio who smiled warmly at Ryan who returned the smile and was nervous but excited at the same time while wondering what Nicole had chosen and wouldn't have to wait long until he saw for himself and five or so mins later, Nicole arrived with Alexx,Aiden and Calleigh who was a bridesmaid with Aiden while Alexx had the duty of giving Nicole away to Ryan and once the doors opened, the ballad started playing and Ryan looked around and saw Nicole and smiled at how gorgeous she looked in her chosen dress with the bump showing but not much and once Nicole was side by side with Ryan who entwined his hands with Nicole when the vicar started with the welcomes and then Ryan and Nicole spoke their own vows..

Ryan tells Nicole " Since the day i met you it made me fall for you and i haven't regretted it and i'll always love you with my heart and i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" which makes Nicole smile and she then tells Ryan " From the moment i first met you little did i know that i'd fall in love with you in a big way and since then a lot has happened but it didn't stop me from loving you and i know that you'll be an amazing dad to our baby" when the vicar speaks about exchanging of rings which takes place and the vicar pronounces Ryan and Nicole man and wife when Ryan kisses Nicole passionately celebrating their marriage with the happiness of those who were invited to their special day and photos were then taken outside in the snow..

Nicole and Ryan went to a hotel with the others for their private party and then Nicole and Ryan had their first dance as husband and wife which made the others emotional with happiness watching them together and Eric didn't even know that Ryan and Nicole had gotten married and he bought some strong drink to numb the pain while everyone at the wedding were having fun and afterwards, Ryan and Nicole went upstairs to get changed and shared a few loving moments together and once they returned to tell their friends that they were heading off to their honeymoon to a private island in Barbados for the next few weeks and then after leaving and getting their flight to Barbados for alone time together..

How will married life treat Nicole and Ryan or will Eric do something dangerous to himself?

_What have i become? Everyone i know goes away in the end_. _My empire of dirt_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - The Foreboding Sense Of Impending Happiness

( New York )

Ryan and Nicole returned from their honeymoon and were looking forward to becoming parents but they were unaware of a surprise in store when they got back to their apartment to find a note telling them to enter the bedroom next to theirs which they did only to find the room done into a nursery for their baby which shocked them and they loved the room and Ryan sends a thank you text to Mac who smiles upon getting Ryan's text message..

Nicole was feeling tired so they went to get some sleep and Ryan kept Nicole in close to him and whispered " I love you Mrs Wolfe" and Nicole replies " I love you too Mr Wolfe" and once they were asleep wrapped up under the duvet, Nicole's phone buzzed with a message but Nicole ignored it and thought of checking it when she would wake up later after their sleep which they were enjoying as Ryan had his hand on Nicole's bump softly rubbing it with his thumb which made Ryan realise how much he wanted his unborn child to have a happy childhood than what he had and he'd never told Nicole that and knew that maybe he should do that soon but hoped Nicole would understand..

A few hours later, Ryan woke up and smiled over at his wife who was still asleep and it made him love her even more than was thought possible and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to have a shower while Nicole slept peacefully in their bed and when Ryan returned to find Nicole awake and sitting up and checking her phone to find another text from Eric saying " You made a huge mistake" and Nicole shows Ryan the text and he gets angry then leaves the room to go outside to calm down while Nicole knew what was wrong with Ryan and decided to let Ryan calm down on his own which seemed to be working when Ryan returned to their room a lot calmer and Nicole wondered if Ryan was ok, then Ryan admitted " I'm sorry for the way i reacted and hopefully you forgive me" and Ryan had tears running down his cheeks when he said that and Nicole pulled Ryan in close to her and wiped his tears away then tells him " I know and i forgive you " and once those words were spoken it made Ryan sigh softly..

Ryan was glad that Nicole forgave him for his outburst about Eric who still tried to ruin their life but Ryan had a plan and it involved a favor a friend owed him so he texted his friend and told him what had been going on so Ryan's friend agreed to sort things out and Ryan told Nicole who agreed with him over the idea and hoped it would work so they could have a peaceful life together without Eric trying to ruin it..

( A Shock In Store )

Nicole woke up only to find herself in pain and shouted on Ryan who entered their room when Nicole tells him " My waters have broken" which shocks Ryan who quickly helps Nicole and grabs the hospital bag which had been packed a couple of days beforehand and the apartment keys then Ryan takes Nicole to hospital where a midwife checks Nicole over and tells her that she is 8cm and almost ready to have the baby and the door opens and both Alexx and Horatio enter the room as Mac had requested them to come up which shocked Nicole and Ryan who were pleased to see them..

Two hours later Nicole was checked again and it was time for their baby to be born and Nicole was scared and Ryan knew that and comforted Nicole on the way down to have their baby and both were excited about welcoming baby Wolfe into their lives as neither Nicole or Ryan had told anyone the sex of their baby as they wanted to keep it between themselves until the right time..

How will the team react when they all meet baby Wolfe?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Hummingbird Heartbeat

( New Arrival )

Nicole had given birth to her first child with Ryan who instantly fell in love with his child as did Nicole who was taken to a private room so she and Ryan could have some time alone with their newborn daughter and they still had to pick a name for her and Ryan was holding his daughter while Nicole got some rest and Ryan smiled happily when his daughter opened her eyes and looked up at him with her hazel-green eyes which made Ryan melt into mush and he would make sure she had a good childhood..

After an hour, Nicole woke up and watched Ryan bond with their little girl and it made her smile and asks " What will we name her?" and Ryan replied " I don't know hon" when Nicole then had a brainwave and suggested " How about Ellie Alexandra Wolfe?" and Ryan looked at his daughter and realised that Nicole's suggestion was perfect and replies " I love it " when baby Ellie smiled in reply and Ryan handed Ellie over to Nicole who knew what Ryan meant and the door opened and so Alexx and Horatio entered the room and saw Ryan and Nicole's baby when Alexx asks " Care to tell us the name if you've both chosen one?" when Ryan tells them " We've called our baby daughter Ellie Alexandra Wolfe" then Alexx got emotional after she realised the reason behind Ellie's middle name..

Ryan was so happy to be a dad to Ellie when the doctor came around to register Ellie's birth and once done, they were alone with their daughter who had fallen asleep on Ryan's chest and Nicole tells Ryan " Thank you" when Ryan asks " For what?" and Nicole explains " For everything and that includes Ellie" which makes Ryan smile and he replies " I'm glad too" and they share a kiss while Ellie slept soundly on her daddy's chest..

( Miami - Eric finds out )

Alexx and Horatio were back in Miami and in the lab talking about stuff which made both Calleigh and Eric curious who then asks " What are you both talking about?" and Horatio sighs then simply tells Eric " Nicole's had her baby" but decides not to say more than that and Alexx agrees with Horatio as they were sworn not to tell Eric anything else about what went on in New York which had been perfect and Eric didn't know how to feel after discovering that Nicole had Ryan's child and that sent shivers down his spine and he felt sick about it which Calleigh could tell from a distance..

( New York )

Mac and the team went to see Nicole and Ryan who would intrdouce them to their daughter and Mac had entered the room with the team when Stella saw the baby in Ryan's arms and said " Aww she's gorgeous" when Ryan replied " Yeah Ellie is gorgeous" and the team were very happy for their friend who was embracing fatherhood with both hands and Mac noticed that Ryan was a natural and smiled knowing the name of Ryan and Nicole's daughter who had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms after having her bottle which Ryan did for the first time and loved it as Nicole knew that when watching the moment which happened a few moments ago before Mac and the others arrived to meet baby Wolfe..

How will Eric react when he tries to find out more about his new family member?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - A Dream Come True

( Taking Ellie Home )

Ryan and Nicole were allowed to take their daughter home for the first time and Ryan knew that it was gonna be fun but a learning curve at the same time which Ryan was prepared for and once they arrived home with Ellie who was asleep and Nicole unstrapped Ellie from her seat and held her close while Ryan sorted out Ellie's things and came back out and saw Nicole on the sofa with Ellie who was happy when Ryan joined them on the sofa and tickled Ellie who was enjoying it which made Ryan smile and Nicole smiled knowing how happy she was that their daughter was home..

A few hours later, Ryan was nursing Ellie while Nicole was making up Ellie's bottle and then Nicole walked over and passed the bottle to Ryan who gave Ellie her bottle and it made Ryan happy that he was a dad and loving every second of it and Ellie was happily drinking her milk while Nicole watched with a smile as Ryan was bottle feeding Ellie in his arms and after Ellie had finshed drinking her milk and passed the bottle to Nicole then, Ryan winded Ellie who burped and then Ryan held Ellie for a while and he was enjoying fatherhood so much..

( Miami - Eric tries to find out )

Eric was trying to find out about Nicole's baby but it proved difficult and he couldn't find anything and knew that he had to find out somehow about his new family member and knew that Alexx and Horatio wouldn't tell him so he thought of something and as he left work, someone gave him a stern warning about Nicole and the words scared Eric and he felt unerved about it..

( New York )

Nicole was getting Ellie ready for bed and they both put Ellie down for the night and pulled her bedroom door ajar and embraced each other feeling happy after their first day as parents to Ellie who was asleep in her crib and Ryan kissed Nicole lovingly while leading her down to their bedroom to get a night's sleep and once in bed, Nicole snuggles into Ryan's warm body and felt safe and loved with Ryan who kept a gentle loving hold of Nicole in his strong arms in the heat of their bed..

Ryan sighed to himself knowing how happy he was to be a father to Ellie who was asleep in the next room while he noticed that Nicole had fallen asleep on his chest and it made Ryan smile that he had someone special in his life and he always would be and now being a father meant so much to Ryan that he wanted to protect her from Eric and other bad people too..

Will Eric ever find out about Ellie?


	15. Chapter 15

Chaptere Fifteen - Crossfire

( New York )

Ryan got up and checked on Ellie and he was surprised to find Nicole already there and holding Ellie after changing her which made Ryan smile and walked over and kissed both Nicole and Ellie lovingly when Ellie wanted her daddy, so Ryan held Ellie while Nicole went for a shower and Ryan took Ellie into the livingroom and played with her and was loving it and so was Ellie who was bonding with her daddy and Ellie looked so much like Ryan and Nicole who had her shower and was blowdrying her hair and watched Ryan playing with Ellie and it made her think how lucky she was to be married to Ryan and being a family with their daughter Ellie..

Nicole walked over to Ryan and hugged him when Ryan asks " What was that for?" and Nicole tells Ryan " Cause i love you and Ellie" which makes Ryan smile then softly kisses Nicole after what she told him and she knew that she would always be protected from Eric who was still spooked after that threat and Ryan tells Nicole " My friend got at Eric for what he's been doing and warned him to back off" and Nicole replies " Hopefully he gets the hint and stays away from the three of us once and for all" and Ryan nodded in reply and hoped that Eric would leave them alone..

It made Ryan realise that he would have to tell Nicole about his own childhood and his reasons why Ellie should have a proper childhood and Ryan spoke " There's something i nedd to tell you and i've never told anyone about it and it might explain why i want Ellie to have a proper childhood" and Nicole nods and asks " When do you want to tell me?" and Ryan sighs and replies " Later on when we're all in bed if that's ok" and Nicole replies " Sure that's fine" which Ryan sighs and hoped Nicole would understand why and hugged her gently then whispered " I love you so much" and Nicole tells Ryan " I love you too" then Ryan kissed Nicole who responded to the kiss wondering what Ryan was gonna tell her about his life..

Later on after Ryan had put Ellie in her crib for the night and pulled the door ajar and walked into the room he shares with Nicole who was in bed and Ryan joined her then sighed softly knoiwng that he would have to tell her what he went through as a kid but he also felt worried at the same time and hoped that Nicole would understand and he closed his eyes and thought back to the moment it went wrong and he never found out why and Nicole looked over at Ryan and pulled him in close to her and rubs his arm in comfort..

Ryan looked up at Nicole and sighed softly then spoke " Just thinking back to that fateful day" and Nicole nodded then replied " Tell me what happened if you want to" and Ryan nodded in reply and decided to spill when he knew he was warm enough under the covers and he hoped it would be ok and not tumble into a bag of emotions when he tells Nicole the truth about his own childhood and he sometimes thought of finding his father but didn't know if he should or not..

How will Nicole react when Ryan tells her about his childhood?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen - We Belong Together

( New York )

Ryan sighed softly then tells Nicole " When i was three years old, my dad walked out and i haven't seen him since and i don't know why he left me and my mom like that and i'd hope he'd come back but he never did and i think about him every day and i'd like to find out why he left but i don't know where he is" and Ryan sniffled after telling Nicole about his father and Nicole pulled Ryan into her and comforted him while Ryan then let his tears fall after keeping the secret about his dad hidden for so many years and he hoped to find answers to so many questions unaware that his dad was looking for him too..

Nicole wiped Ryan's tears away with her fingertips and kisses Ryan's head softly and it made Ryan realise how much he missed his dad when Nicole tells Ryan " I now know why you want Ellie to have a proper childhood and so do i" which makes Ryan smile despite still being upset and sighs to himself and it made Ryan realise that both he and Nicole wanted the same thing for their daughter Ellie and Ryan tells Nicole " I love you so much" and Nicole replied " I love you too and i always will" when Ryan kissed Nicole after hearing what she had said back to him and kept a close hold of the one he loved so much..

The following morning Ryan got up before Nicole and went to see his daughter who was awake and he gently lifted her up and gave her a bath then changed her and made up her bottle of milk and then fed his daughter while Nicole slept in their bed and Nicole woke up and got her fluffy dressing gown on and went to the livingroom to find Ryan and Ellie watching cartoons and it made her smile knowing that Ryan wanted Ellie to have a proper childhood and she understood his reasons and went over and cuddled into Ryan who leant against Nicole and entwined his hand with hers while they were watching cartoons with Ellie..

Nicole knew that Ryan had cried himself to sleep and she kept in close to him and Ryan was glad that he wasn't alone in dealing with his secret as he'd told Nicole and he knew how much it meant to him that Nicole understood why and for Nicole she hoped that Ryan would find the answers he so wanted from his father who was looking for him and Ryan's father Michael wanted to tell Ryan the truth about why he left..

Ryan smiled as Ellie was asleep on his chest and he decided to let her sleep where she was and Nicole felt on top of the world being married to Ryan and she also knew that being a mom to Ellie was the one thing she never regretted and also her marriage to Ryan as well who kept a hold of Ellie in his arms as she slept soundly and Ryan tells Nicole " I'm glad we're a family with Ellie" when Nicole replied " I'm glad too"

Will Ryan's father ever find his son and explain why he left?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen - Stand My Ground

( Miami )

Michael Wolfe walked into the Miami Dade crime lab hoping to speak with Ryan after all these years but came across Horatio who asked " Can i help you?" and Michael replied " I'm looking for my son Ryan as i heard he works here" when Horatio sighed then admitted " Ryan transfered for another job and he left quite a while back" which came as a shock to Michael that his son wasn't in Miami anymore and Alexx appeared then guessed who he was and said " How could you turn up after all these years and Ryan needs to know why you weren't around" and Michael sighed then said " I had no choice" when Horatio said " You did have a choice but you took the easy way out"..

( New York )

Ryan was wondering if he would ever see his father again until Alexx called him and told him that his father was in the lab which shocked Ryan who wondered what he would have to face when he came face to face with his father, and tells Nicole what Alexx told him which surprised Nicole and she gave Ryan a hug as he returned the hug and felt worried about what his father would say to him and Ryan admitted to Nicole " I don't know what my dad's reason will be and i want you there when i see him if that's ok" and Nicole replies " I'll be there with you every single step of the way i promise" which makes Ryan smile that he wasn't gonna be alone when he saw his father again for the first time since he was three years old and Ryan lifted Ellie up and tells her " I'll always be here" and Ellie smiles in reply and leans her head against Ryan's chest and he sighed hoping that he might find out the real reason.

Nicole watched Ryan bond with Ellie and so Nicole knew that Ryan would always be there for Ellie and for her too for the rest of his life and later after Ryan put Ellie to bed for the night and found Nicole outside then Ryan stood next to Nicole who cuddled into Ryan's chest and Ryan wrapped his arm around Nicole and kept her close to him then Ryan lead Nicole to bed and once in bed, Nicole rubbed Ryan's cheek softly and Ryan smiled softly while wondering a lot of things through his mind and knew how much he loved Nicole and Ellie with all his heart..

Feeling worried about what he would find out from his dad, Ryan hoped that his father would have a damn good reason as to why he walked out on Ryan like that and now years later Ryan knows that being a dad himself to Ellie has made him a lot happier and stronger but he still feels a piece is missing from his life and knowing that his dad wants to see him, it makes Ryan wary of trusting his father and even Nicole could tell how Ryan felt about it and Nicole knew that she would help Ryan deal with it in whatever way that she could..

How will Ryan react when his dad finds Ryan in New York?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen - Don't Hold Your Breath

( New York - Reunited? )

Ryan went to the park with Nicole and their daughter Ellie who would enjoy her first time to the park while Michael watched from a distance at his son and had no idea that Ryan was married and it came as a shock to him so he then walked over to Ryan and said " Long time no see" when Ryan looked up and came face to face with his father for the first time since he was three years old and Ryan said " Yeah and why did you leave?" and Michael then tells Ryan " I didn't have a choice as your mom told me to leave and never come back but you can believe that if you so choose but i regret it every single day since"..

Nicole was shocked by what she heard and looked over at Ryan who was white as a sheet then tells his dad " Just get away from me" and Michael walks away as Ryan told him to but looks back one last time at his son and felt a pang of regret of not being there for his son while Ryan tells Nicole " I don't believe him" when Nicole replies " Yeah me too and you gonna be ok?" when Ryan replies " Yeah i'll be ok and it only proves how much i want Ellie to have a proper childhood and Nicole tells Ryan " I know you do and we'll do that together" then Ryan embraces Nicole closely in his arms then holds Ellie close to him and it makes Ryan regret finding his father..

Once back at their apartment, Nicole lets Ryan be alone to think about what he found out and makes up Ellie's lunch and gives Ellie her lunch and then her bottle of milk while sitting on the sofa and Ryan wanders out to the living room and sits next to Nicole who had finished giving Ellie her bottle and winded her, as Ryan watched Nicole with Ellie who then giggled and reached her hands out to Ryan who took Ellie in his arms and sighed softly then tells Nicole " I don't want to see him again and i don't want him near Ellie either" when Nicole replied " I don't blame you and he's got no right to be a part of Ellie's life either"..

Nicole had bathed Ellie and got her changed and in bed when she walked into their bedroom to find Ryan already in bed when she joined him and Ryan then pulled Nicole into his embrace and kissed her to show how much he loved her and Nicole knew how much she loved Ryan and rested her hand on his heart and tells him " I love you so much" and Ryan replies " I love you too sweetheart" which makes Nicole smile at Ryan who realised how lucky he was to have a stable family unit with Nicole and their baby daughter Ellie and it also made Ryan realise that he was a better person that his father and that he would never walk out on Nicole or Ellie as he was nothing like his father in each aspect of the word as Ryan knew that he was a better dad to Ellie and of course Nicole knew that..

Ryan had fallen asleep while holding Nicole in his arms and Nicole was also sound asleep wrapped up in Ryan's arms and she knew how much he loved being a father to Ellie and how much heartbreak in his life and it also made Ryan a more stronger person and Nicole loved Ryan for who he was on the inside and outside which showed her how much he meant to her and Ellie who was lucky to have a father like Ryan and once Ellie was older then she would understand the truth behind her parents lives and how much they meant to each other in so many ways as a whole and Nicole snuggled in closer to Ryan who kept a close hold of Nicole in his arms and whispered " Love you" and Nicole whispered back " Love you too sweetheart" then kissed his chest softly and they both knew in their hearts that they had overcome a lot to be together and now they have Ellie in their lives and neither regretted it at all..

The End... For Now or is it?


End file.
